Izo, The Blizzard Prince
or *"I do not believe that you are fit to rule this land... because it is everyone's land." *"If you cannot seek peace amongst yourselves without a fight, I believe you need to learn a new lesson." *"Your petty disputes will only break the unity of the Freljord, not bring it together." *'Bolverk': "Your needless fighting has done nothing for the lands." *'Bolverk': "I am displeased that you haven't learnt a lesson your ancestors should have learnt a long time ago." Taunting near an enemy *'Izo': "I feel this ailing feeling... that you should never be forgiven." **'Bolverk': "Forgiven? Death is her only calling." *'Izo': "I can see through your disguise... there is evil within you." **'Bolverk': "And a soul too scared to fight on her own." *'Izo': "You are familiar... not because you are a friend, but an enemy..." **'Bolverk': "An enemy to vanquish." Taunting near an enemy *"For the sake of my clan, I will lay you to rest." *"I may have been told to not be hateful, but you've done a sinful deed." *"My blade may not work on your club, but my persistence will break you through." *'Bolverk': "You may have trumped us once before, but we'll make sure that does not happen this time." *'Bolverk': "You think that you have both the brain and brawn? I only see the brawn and no wits at all." Taunting near a *"If I do face death, may both of you come at me. I would like to struggle until the very end." *"Like the darkest nights, under the whitest moon. You are to be revered, and to be feared." *"You are a destiny that I'm expected to meet eventually... and I'll make the journey leading to it worthwhile." *'Bolverk': "Oh, Black. If you weren't like a distant cousin in our hierarchy... I would have berated you for your manners." *'Bolverk': "White one. Let your partner know that not all wolves are savage. They should use their mind, just like yourself." Taunting near an enemy *"I've faced vicious wolves before, but you are outright hideous." *"What do you seek? I ask because your destiny seems so bleak." *"A wolf uses more than their snout and claws to kill their prey." *'Bolverk': "You give wolves a bad name in the same way that you are an abomination of your own experiments." *'Bolverk': "You believe you are one of us now? No. You are a far cry from what a wolf really is." Taunting near an enemy Hana *"I wouldn't mind seeing one of your concerts, but that is if you survive the cold I'll bring to you. Can you survive?" *"Enjoying a fight may be good for the heart from time to time, but I still protest that you play too much for your own good." *"You are making a difference, but will your fans be happy when you find yourself hurt on the battlefield?" *'Bolverk': "What are you? A slime? My, you surprise me with your singing, but it will not save you from the cold, child." *'Bolverk': "Being a mermaid is no excuse in toting around so many blades, Florence. You only ever need one." Taunting near an enemy Mima *"You want to impress others, but the thrill you attain will not let you withstand the cold I will bring to you." *"It seems mutual that we have ran at high paces, but you only seem to do them in short bursts." *"You let impressions get the best of you, thus you are unable to humble yourself for the better." *'Bolverk': "A Unicorn? I've met other before, but you seem to be much less... wise than the usual bunch." *'Bolverk': "Oh Baroness. You are not the only lady whose existence has purpose in the world. Humble yourself." Taunting near an enemy Tylane *"Fire may melt the ice. But my blade will hush your flames." *"Your flames will only hurt for a moment. My ice lasts forever." *"Your guns and blades will not make a mark on me, because I will approach you first." *'Bolverk': "Those flames may look hot, but they are nothing before my breath." *'Bolverk': "Floating... muskets? Guns? I don't know firearms, but fancy magic like that may impress me, yet they will not win the battle." Joke *"Hmm. I'm sure that I'm immune to the freezing touch of thi-... Brrr! Didn't expect that." *"I wonder. This is a sword, but is the blade sharp or n-... Aack! Well for sure, it's freezing." *"For my next trick, I'll touch this True Ice blade without freezi-... Ooh! That didn't work." Upon using Crushing Bolverk *"Submit!" *"Die!" *"Bolverk!" *''Izo shouts'' *'Bolverk': "Feast!" *'Bolverk': "Crunch!" *'Bolverk': Bolverk growls Upon using Frosted Coating *"Be the Gale." *"I will not relent." *"The winter is my shield." *'Bolverk': "The cold will protect you." *'Bolverk': "Let them know that you are not a stag." Upon using Glacial Spire *"Let this spire be a reminder that I am nearby." *"Rise, blade of the iceberg." *'Bolverk': "Make your mark in the land, Izo, even if it be a temporary one." Upon using... *''TBA'' }} is a champion concept by GreenMoriyama. Lore Rumors have begun, stating that a young swordsman of unknown lineage, but of visible passion to grace, roams the land of Freljord. Claiming nothing to his name, he travels from village to village with no clear goal stated to others. Some have seen him fighting other warriors, thus they hypothesize that he is a mercenary or a duelist. Others have seem him plainly sitting on a rock and daydreaming, so they believe he may be a plain traveler. But with his stiff and cold demeanor and his blade Boreas at his belt, he seems to hold powers that control the icy tundra of Freljord, as if they are servants bowing on their knees before him. Abilities Izo's basic attacks and Crushing Bolverk deal level}} bonus magic damage and apply a % , decaying over 2 seconds. |description2 = Frozen Edge cannot happen on the same target more than once every |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Magic |flavor = Izo's blade, imbued with the magic of True Ice, occasionally deals bonus magic damage while slowing them down. Bolverk's spirit-head also inflicts this effect. |notes = }} Izo summons Bolverk's spirit-head to bite in a target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies that it collides with and applying on-hit effects to the first damaged enemy. |description2 = Izo heals himself for / % of his missing health}} per enemy hit. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = / |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemy Units, Self |damagetype = Physical |flavor = Izo summons Bolverk's spirit-head of ice to bite at enemies, inflicting physical damage while healing himself. |notes = *''Crushing Bolverk'' uses smart cast by default. }} Izo dashes forward and coats himself in a layer of ice shards, receiving a shield for 5 seconds. |description2 = As long as the shield remains intact, Izo's basic attacks against targets with Frosted Coasting on cooldown reduce the cooldown by 2 seconds while them for and surrounding enemies for a short duration. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = / |targeting = None |affects = Self, Enemy Units |damagetype = |flavor = As Izo dashes forward, he summons a barrier around himself as his attacks grounds nearby enemies. |notes = }} Izo stabs his blade into the ground, sending a blade of ice through the ground to a target location. After 0.5 seconds, a spire of ice surges from the target location, dealing magic damage and nearby enemies for 0.75 seconds. |description2 = The spire remains as impassable terrain for 2.5 seconds before shattering. |description3 = During Field of Rime, Glacial Spire is able to apply Hoarfrost on enemy champions for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = / |targeting = Target Location |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Magic |flavor = Izo sends a blade of ice through the ground towards the target location, inflicting magic damage and knocking enemies up. |notes = *''Glacial Spire''’s Hoarfrost will only override a preexisting Hoarfrost mark if the latter's remaining duration is below 5 seconds. }} Izo stabs his blade into the ground, covering an area with rime for 14 seconds, nearby enemies for up to . Whilst on the Field of Rime, Izo gains bonus movement speed while enemies are by 15%. Enemy champions that enter the field for the first time are also afflicted with Hoarfrost for 10 seconds. |description2 = If Izo basic attacks an enemy with Hoarfrost who has Frozen Edge on cooldown, Hoarfrost is consumed dealing bonus magic damage and refreshing Frozen Edge's cooldown on them. |leveling = % %|health}} |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = / |targeting = None |affects = Enemy Units, Enemy Champions |damagetype = Magic |flavor = Izo stabs the ground with Boreas to create a large zone of ice, along with inflicting Hoarfrost on enemy champions. Izo's attacks on enemies with Hoarfrost deals bonus magic damage based of their maximum health. |notes = *Enemies continue to be slowed for 0.5 seconds upon leaving the Field of Rime. }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery